


Child

by AngelynMoon



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Birthdays, Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Family Fluff, Happy Ending, Happy Malec, I honestly think this may be the happiest thing I've ever poster here., M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-03 20:51:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13349286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelynMoon/pseuds/AngelynMoon
Summary: Summary: Alec and Magnus have a babyMpreg - I know Warlocks are sterile but let's pretend that due to Magnus' father he has enough Angel blood that it makes him compatable with Alec.





	1. Chapter 1

Summary: Alec and Magnus have a baby  
Mpreg - I know Warlocks are sterile but let's pretend that due to Magnus' father he has enough Angel blood that it makes him compatible with Alec.

\---

Alec hadn't felt well in weeks, at first he thought it was left over symptoms from demon venom but he didn't know of anyone that still had symptoms after a week and usually an iratz would help. Lately an iratz hadn't helped Alec with the nausea he had felt for the last three weeks. His hips had been aching in a way that Alec knew had nothing to do with the bedroom activities he and Magnus shared.

Alec hadn't even had coffee in over three weeks since he had gaged at the smell and demanded it to be removed from their kitchen, Magnus had raised an eyebrow, shrugged and banished the coffee, replacing it with a strong black tea that smelled sweet. Magnus had hardly even protested when Alec had stolen his cup, demanding a kiss in payment.

Alec sighed and flushed the toilet before he rinsed his mouth before he left the bathroom.

"Still feeling sick, hmm?" Magnus asked as Alec entered their bedroom.

"Yeah." Alec said as he sat on the bed before he laid down on his back, "I've just felt so tired and achy lately."

"Have you sparred with Jace?" Magnus asked as he set aside his book and laid down facing Alec.

"That's just it, I haven't sparred with anyone." Alec said, "And this isn't training aches and pains."

"Really?" Magnus asked as he settled his hand on Alec's hip and rubbing soothing circles into the skin that stretched across bone.

Alec sighed softly, "It's been centered around my chest and hips."

"Oh, really?" Magnus teased Alec.

"I has nothing to do with what we do." Alec snapped.

Magnus' hand stilled on Alec's hip and Alec whimpered quietly, putting his hand over Magnus' until he began rubbing again.

"Is this helping?" Magnus asked.

Alec nodded, "Yeah, sorry about that, Izzy and Jace say I've been moody too."

"Have you seen a doctor?" Magnus asked.

Alec nodded, "They laughed and asked if I'd become a girl when I came out as gay."

"Would you mind seeing a friend of mine, her name is Catarina and she's a nurse at the hospital." Magnus asked.

"Okay, let me know when and I'll make time to see her." Alec murmured as he turned onto his side to look at Magnus.

Magnus drew Alec into his arms and held him tight, "It'll turn out fine."

"What if it's not? What if there's something really wrong with me?" Alec whispered into Magnus' chest.

"Then we'll deal with it, together."

"Promise?" Alec asked as he cuddled closer to Magnus.

"Promise." Magnus murmured into Alec's hair, he hoped everything would be fine, he wasn't ready to lose Alec yet, if he ever was.

\--------

Alec walked to the Loft, he had chosen to walk over a portal hoping that the cool air would calm him a little. Truth was Alec was afraid that he was really sick and it certainly didn't help that his mother had asked what he was eating because he looked like he'd gained weight. It scared Alec because she wasn't wrong and he'd been craving peanut butter with pickles lately.

Alec entered the Loft nervously, "Magnus?"

"Come over, Alec." Magnus smiled as he offered his hand to the Shadowhunter, "This is Catarina."

Alec took Magnus' hand and pressed a quick kiss to the Warlock's lips before he looked at the Blue skinned Warlock.

"I hope you don't mind me dropping the Glamour." She smiled.

"No, you should feel comfortable, and you're Magnus' friend, it's fine." Alec babbled a little.

"Come sit." She patted the spot next to her.

Alec sat down.

"Are you thirsty?" Magnus asked.

Alec shook his head and Magnus sat next to him, letting Alec lean back against him.

"Magnus has told me your having some aches that can't be explained." Catarina began.

Alec nodded, "Yeah, and I was dizzy for almost a month, I didn't pass out or anything but standing too quickly made me feel sick."

"Anything else?"

"Nausea and well," Alec blushed, "I've gained a bit of weight and I've been craving odd things."

"Odd things, like what?" Catarina asked.

"Pickles and ice cream." Alec said, "I'm really eating pickles with anything."

"Ah." Catarina said, "Alec, may I touch you to examine you?" 

Alec glanced at Magnus who nodded.

"Okay, my stomach has been feeling a bit tender lately, though."

"I'll be careful." Catarina told him as she gathered magic at her hands and placed her palms against Alec's stomach.

After several long moments where Alec gripped Magnus' hands tight in his as he worried about what Catarina would find.

"That's a bit odd." Catarina said quietly, "I'm going to adjust you a little to check something, I want you to lay down fully."

Alec nodded and Magnus used magic to lengthen the couch so Alec could lay down completely.

Catarina knelt by him with Magnus, Magnus still holding tight to Alec's hand.

"Well, what do you know?" Catarina exclaimed softly.

"What?!" Magnus snapped, "Sorry, Cat'."

Catarina waved him away, "Give me one moment."

An image began to project itself from Alec stomach.

"What?" Alec breathed.

"That, young Shadowhunter, appears to be your baby." Catarina said.

Magnus sat on the floor heavily, still holding tight to Alec's hand, "What?" 

"How should I know, it's a baby, rather healthy and everything looking normal for a baby about seventeen or almost eighteen weeks." Catarina informed them, "Oh, and look at that, you've got a little girl."

"A baby." Alec whispered looking at the blue tinged image.

Magnus turned to Alec, "Alexander."

"Magnus?" Alec asked, looking at the Warlock.

"I'll just step into the kitchen and make some tea." Catarina said and dismissed the spell that revealed the baby and left the room.

"I... I don't know what to say, I never expected this." Magnus said, quietly.

"Do... do you not want this?" Alec asked in a small voice as he sat up.

"What?" Magnus asked, "Oh, Alec, I want this, if you want this, I'd understand...." Magnus choked a little on the words, "I'd understand if you didn't, it's your body and-"

"It's your baby, too." Alec said, "You helped make her, we made her together, she's ours. Maybe this wasn't how I expected to have a baby with you, but I wanted- want to have a baby with you, this baby, if you want that."

"Oh, Alexander." Magnus got to his knees and took Alec's face in his hands, "You never cease to amaze me."

"Maybe she'll get that from me." Alec teased, "And your magic."

Magnus pressed a kiss to Alec's lips, "Anyway she comes out, she'll be perfect."

"Everything settled?" Catarina asked as she entered the room again.

"Yeah." Alec smiled.

"Okay then, what have you decided?"

"We're keeping her." Alec said, "I need to figure out what to do about my duties and, oh Angel the Clave and, and, and..."

"Alec, calm down." Catarina interrupted, "You need to avoid stress, you'll be able to feel her move soon and you need to take care of her and yourself, those are your main priorities, which means eating healthy and exercising, you should indulge your cravings but not too much and no hunting, I'd say no training but that is likely asking too much so, try avoiding hits to your stomach."

Alec nodded.

"You can tell your friends and family but try to be careful." Catarina finished, "I'll check up on you every week or so, if that's alright."

"Yeah, I want her to be as healthy as possible." Alec said, "Um... how is she going to come out?"

"I'm not sure, it appears that the ache in your hips were them widening so it seems possible that you can have her the natural way, however having never heard of anything like this happening I'm going to plan a C-section nearer to your due date." Catarina explained, "Oh and before I forget." 

A photo appeared in her hand, "Most parents ask for an ultrasound picture, this is yours."

Alec took it from her and stared at it happily.

"Can you teach me the spell you used to project or daughter?" Magnus asked.

"Of course, not today, my shift starts in twenty minutes, you have my number, if you have any questions and I mean ay don't hesitate to call." Catarina told them.

"Thank you, Cat'." Magnus said.

"Anytime." And Catarina left.

Magnus sat next to Alec and let the man lean into him as he showed Magnus the black and white photo of their baby.

"That's our baby, Magnus, ours." Alec whispered.

"Ours." Magnus agreed, silently making a promise that he'd never let anything bad happen to his daughter or her carrier.

\---

I may continue this later for now just have some happy.


	2. Reveal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Telling the family.

Summary: Telling the family.

 

\---

Alec blinked awake slowly and smiled at Magnus.

"Hey." Alec whispered.

"Hey." Magnus answered, "How are you feeling this morning?"

"Okay. Not nauseous or anything." Alec answered.

"Good, how is our little girl doing?" Magnus asked, he'd started out calling her princess before Alec had pointed out that Izzy was her aunt and there was no way that she was going to be a delicate anything with Izzy and Jace around.

"Being squirmy." Alec admitted. "Catarina mentioned you may be able to feel her kick soon."

Magnus grinned and wiggled down to rest his head next to Alec's belly, "Good morning sweetheart, this is your Papa and I can't wait to meet you, but not too soon, you stay in there until you're all ready and healthy."

Alec smiled down at Magnus as he cooed and spoke to their baby, combing his hands through the Warlock's hair as the Warlock rubbed across the bottom of his belly gently.

"I should be getting to the Institute." Alec sighed and pulled away reluctantly.

"Be careful, Alexander." Magnus told him as Alec dressed.

"Of course." Alec returned, "You too, we need you around too."

Magnus pressed a sweet kiss on Alec's lips before making him a portal to the Institute.

\-----

"I just don't understand why you're eating this stuff." Izzy wrinkled her nose, "I mean, sure you've always eaten relatively healthy but this is a little overboard."

Alec looked at his lunch of an apple, two chicken salad sandwiches with lettuce, tomato, and pickles on wheat bread with a glass of milk and another of orange juice. 

"Magnus brought me lunch." Alec shrugged, Magnus had taken Catarina's suggestion of eating healthy to heart and had planned almost every meal Alec was going to eat for the next four months, Alec had been annoyed for all of twenty minutes before crying from how sweet and thoughtful it was. Magnus had also stocked their fridge and cabinets with foods that Catarina had approved for him so he could eat snacks along with a jar of pickles that refilled every time it was low.

"Aww." Izzy cooed, "You two are so darn cute."

And that was part of why Alec hadn't told Izzy or Jace that he was carrying Magnus' baby yet, Izzy would go baby crazy and buy half a dozen of everything and anything she thought the baby would need and Jace, Jace would get overprotective and worry about every thing Alec did like every time he'd ever been injured before Clary showed up. And Alec had no idea how Clary or Simon would react, and Luke or his mother or the Clave and Alec took a deep breath and let it out, the Clave could go to hell, and maybe Magnus' father would feel inclined to torture them on behalf of his grandchild.

Alec shook that image away even as it made him grin.

"Thinking about your boyfriend?" Izzy teased.

Alec reddened and took a bite of his sandwich.

"That's disgusting." Jace said as he sat next to Alec, but he still tried to swipe the second one.

"That's mine." Alec said and pulled it away from Jace's thieving hands.

"You never eat both." Jace whined.

"Go get your own." Alec snapped.

"Why don't you want to share?" Jace asked, "You always let me have one."

"Not today." Alec said and finished his first sandwich and started the second.

"Alright, what's going on?" Izzy asked as she stared at Alec.

"What do you mean?" Alec asked.

"Jace is right, you never eat both sandwiches and you have been gaining a bit of weight, mom keeps pointing it out and you're ignoring it instead of training more to make it go away." Izzy said.

"Maybe I'm just hungry today?" Alec tried.

"No, that's not it." Izzy said.

"Fine." Alec sighed, "There is something but I'm not telling you here, come to dinner tonight and yes Clary and Simon can come."

Alec picked up what remained of his lunch and headed back to his office.

\-------

"It will be fine, Alexander, relax." Magnus told Alec as he sat on the couch.

"I can't, what if they react badly or slip and tell the Clave, oh, Angel what will the Clave do, they might kill our baby, Magnus." Alec tried to breath but found it difficult.

"Hey, hey, Alexander, look at me." Magnus knelt in front of Alec, resting his hands on the young man's knees, "Your family would do anything for you, they'll make sure our baby is safe and don't think for one moment that I would allow the Clave to harm one hair on our child's head or yours for that matter."

Alec looked into Magnus' eyes, "Promise?"

"Promise, I'd do anything to protect our family, even ask my father for help, and you know how our relationship is." Magnus admitted.

"Are you going to tell him?" Alec asked.

Magnus laid he head against Alec's belly and let Alec's arms wrap around his shoulders, "I don't know."

The doorbell rang and Magnus rose to answer it, leading Izzy, Jace, Simon, and Clary into the dining room, where Alec had gone to set out the food.

They all sat down and looked at each other.

"This is awkward." Clary muttered as she looked at her food.

"Alright, Alec, what's going on and so secret that you don't want the Clave to know?" Izzy asked.

"Well, um..." Alec looked at Magnus, beseechingly.

Magnus sighed and took Alec's hand in his, "You know we are together..."

"Oh my goodness, did you propose?" Simon asked bouncing in his seat.

Izzy squealed in happiness.

"No." Alec said and watched Izzy's face fall.

"Oh." she said sadly.

"I haven't been feeling great lately so, Magnus set up a meeting with Catarina, a Warlock friend of his." Alec took a drink of his water.

"What did she find?" Jace asked, hand reaching out to grab Alec's free hand.

"That's what surprised us, she found a baby, Magnus and I are having a baby." Alec said, smiling at Magnus.

"It's a human baby?" Jace asked cautiously.

Magnus nodded, "Catarina did all the tests to make sure, this baby is, well mostly human with angel blood and a tendency to absorb magic, she may even have her own later on."

"Oh, that's wonderful!" Izzy screamed and threw herself at Alec in order to hug him.

"Yeah, it's great, Alec." Jace grinned and pulled his Parabatai and sister into his arms.

"I'm not going to pretend I understand but if you are happy Alec, then that's great news." Simon grinned, "Can I be an uncle?"

Alec smiled at Simon, "Sure."

"Clary?" Jace asked.

"I, is it safe?" Clary asked, "I mean what does it mean for you when he goes into labor or what if he dies?"

"Clary, the baby doesn't really change anything, if anything Alec is safer now, because he won't risk his baby by hunting before every time we went out ran the risk of either one of us dying." Jace explained, "What this baby means for me is that I get someone new to love and teach."

Clary nodded, "Okay, do you know what you are having, Alec?"

"Yeah." Alec grinned and rubbed his stomach.

"Well, what is it?" Izzy demanded.

"A little girl." Magnus told them.

"Yay!" The group cried.

Alec smiled this was the family their daughter would be joining and he couldn't be happier.

\--------

BONUS

Alec was sitting at an all night café waiting for the others to finish patrolling the area sipping some hot chocolate when a tall man sat across from him. At first Alec paid him no mind, merely taking in his features and dress.

It took Alec a moment to see pasted the prominent cheekbones and crisp white suit to notice the pointed teeth and gold-green eyes that matched Magnus'.

"So, you are my son's newest fling." The man said, his voice like honey and thunder.

"You must be Asmodeus, so you mind me calling you As'?" Alec found himself saying.

Alec tensed expecting anger but the man laughed, "I can see why he likes you."

"Yeah?" Alec asked.

The man's eyes softened and Alec was surprised.

"I am proud of my son, he is powerful and it reflects well on me."

"Right." Alec said, "What brings you here?"

"I was going to tell you to stay away from my son, Shadowhunter, but it appears that you will do him some good, not like that Vampire he was obsessed with." Asmodeus said, "I may have to allow this romance to run it's course."

Alec rolled his eyes, "What Magnus and I have isn't just a romance, it's a partnership, we love each other, we're family."

"Family." Asmodeus said softly, "My son deserves that. I suppose."

"Do- do demons actually feel things?" Alec asked before he could stop himself.

The Greater Demon looked at Alec who squirmed a little before gasping in shock and pressing a hand to his stomach.

"Are you well?" The Demon asked, voice tinged with a small amount of panic.

"I'm fine, um..." Alec took a quick glance around, "I know Magnus was planning on telling you, most likely with a few threats thrown in but I don't think he'll be too mad at me for doing it."

"You're getting married." Asmodeus said.

"Why does everybody guess that?" Alec huffed, "But no, not yet anyway. Give me your hand."

Asmodeus gave Alec his hand cautiously.

Alec brought the hand down over his belly and the child within kicked harshly, like she had decided she did not like this person on the other side.

"That's your granddaughter." Alec told him.

Asmodeus looked at Alec in, well, had it been anyone else Alec would have called it awe but it was Asmodeus so, he must be imagining it.

"Isn't that something." Asmodeus breathed as the baby kicked again.

"Yeah, Magnus always gets a thrill out of it, she kicks every time she hears his voice." Alec smiled happily.

"You are happy with this?" Asmodeus asked, something about his tone told Alec that if he didn't there might be a fight.

"This is my baby too, I love her, and I want her to be as safe as possible, that's part of why only five, now six people besides Magnus and I know." Alec explained.

Asmodeus nodded and stood up, he bowed slightly to Alec and caressed his stomach almost creepily before speaking, "You may call me As'." he said before vanishing into the shadows near Alec.

Alec's phone buzzed on the table top and Alec grabbed it to peer at Izzy's message, 'All done, found the cutest onesie.'  
Attached was a photo of the onesie, grey with white wording that read, 'My aunt will teach me the fun stuff.'

Another photo followed from Jace, a white onesie that said 'Don't make me call my Aunt.' 

Alec smiled at them both and stood up to meet them outside.

Today had been a good day, he'd encountered a Greater Demon and didn't get injured.

\---

I now have a folder titled Onesies Baby Malec is going to have.


	3. The Clave and Welcome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Clave And Welcome

Summary: The Clave and welcome

\------

"Don't worry, Alexander, everything will be perfectly fine, you'll see." Robert Lightwood said.

Maybe, had it been any one else that spoke those words Alec would believe them but, as it was, he was sitting in a cell in the City of Bones as far away from the bars as he could get, his arms wrapped protectively around his middle.

"How did you even find out?" Alec asked, keeping the fear out of his voice.

"I stood by your mother's side during three pregnancies, if I couldn't tell the symptoms I'd be pretty stupid." Robert told him, "The Clave will remove it and you can go back to hunting."

"I want to keep her, she's mine, how can you be willing to kill your Granddaughter?" Alec asked, even Asmodeus loved the little girl within him, he brought little gifts that Magnus had no clue how to deal with but Alec thought the hell hound puppy may have been a bit much.

"That thing is not anything to me." Robert snarled, "The Clave will be arriving soon, I should meet them."

Alec watched his father walk away and let out the breath he was holding, one month longer and Baby Bane, as Izzy had decided to call her, would have been here and been, if not safe, than less likely to have been threatened by the Clave because Magnus would have declared her his and the Clave, as stupid as they were normally would never dare go against the High Warlock of Brooklyn not to mention that Luke had been asked to be an honorary grandfather and with Raphael being an Uncle, their girl would have been one of the safest kids among Downworlders.

And now she was in danger and Alec was having what he hoped were Braxton Hick contractions and worried they were real.

Alec was scared and Magnus had gone with Izzy, Jace, Clary, and Simon on a hunt, Alec realized now that it was likely a ploy to get him alone.

"I'm so sorry, baby, I was foolish to think that this would go easily and safely." Alec whispered as he rubbed his belly, trying to sooth the restless child within.

A loud clanging made Alec turn to the bars of his cells in fear and shock, there was nothing left to do but go with the man who opened it.

\----------

Magnus frowned as he and the others entered the silent loft, lately Alexander had been doing gentle yoga as his exercise with soft music playing in the background.

"Alexander?" Magnus called, "Are you taking a nap?" 

Magnus wandered back to the bedroom to check on Alexander but was stopped by Jace gasping and stumbling down to the floor holding his stomach.

"I think Alec might be in labor, this doesn't feel like the other pains." Jace gasped.

"Magnus!" Izzy cried, "I don't think Alec is here."

"What?!" Magnus cried as he dropped Jace's arm where he'd grabbed it to help him up.

"The living room is a mess, it looks like a fight went down." Izzy explained as she looked at the torn and upturned couch, the knocked over stereo and the broken television set.

"Who would dare take him?" Magnus asked and mentally ran through the rather short list.

"The Clave." Clary whispered.

"The Clave." Magnus growled, "They should know better than to piss me off." 

Red fire curled around Magnus' hands as he called his magic forth to summon a portal.

"Magnus, you can't kill any one, they'll use that against you." Izzy shouted as they followed him to the Institute.

"WHERE IS HE?!" Magnus shouted as he stood in the entrance way.

"Who?" Maryse Lightwood asked, "Calm down, Warlock Bane."

"Don't tell me what to do, Maryse." Magnus snarled, "Where is Alexander?"

"He took a day off, he's been taking a lot of those, he's not at your place?" Maryse asked, suddenly worried for her son.

"He is not." Magnus agreed as he watched Robert Lightwood descend the stairs.

"You are not welcome here, Warlock." Robert said, "Leave now."

Magnus flicked his red magic at the man and pinned him to the wall, "I'll leave when I feel like it and not without my boyfriend and our daughter, if either of them are harmed..." Magnus trailed off, "Well, use your imagination."

Magnus grinned ferally at the Shadowhunters as he glanced around, "Now, I'll ask one more time, where is Alexander?"

\-------

Alec was screaming and well, his entire body was hurting but he didn't feel like it was time to start pushing and according to the Asmodei next to him his contractions were five minutes apart.

"You're doing great." Asmodeus told his as he supported Alec's leaning form, petting his hair out of his eyes.

"I swear, by the Angel, As' if you say that one more fricken I will find something to stab you with." Alec growled as he panted through the contraction, having heard nearly every variation of the sentence for the last hour.

"Sorry." Asmodeus said as Alec squeezed his hand tightly through the next contraction.

"Three minutes." The Asmodei informed them.

Alec sighed and leaned against Asmodeus, wishing Magnus was there instead.

\------

Magnus stormed into the City of Bones, his magic curling around his hands and up his arms as several Shadowhunters followed after him.

"You can't come in here, Warlock." A Clave member tried.

Magnus stared down at the Shadowhunter, "And you are going to stop me, hmm?"

"Yes." The man's voice shook as he answered.

"Isabelle informed me that I couldn't kill, but that does leave a lot of room for me to play." Magnus informed the Shadowhunter with a terrifying grin and a mad little sparkle in his eye that had nothing to do with the glitter he wore.

"Magnus Bane." Inquisitor Herondale interrupted, "How can I help you?"

"I want Alexander and my daughter, unharmed and returned to me." Magnus demanded.

"Why would I do that? Get out." She told him.

"I will not leave until I have what I came for." Magnus informed her, magic dancing along his fingertips, "Alexander and our daughter."

\----

Alec screamed, this was painful, how did women do this more than once? 

"Another big push and you should have you little girl." A different Asmodei than the one who had been timing his contractions told him.

"I bet she'll be beautiful." Asmodeus told Alec.

"Angel, will you just shut up?" Alec snarled, falling back against Asmodeus as the contraction ended.

There was a minute pause as Asmodeus shifted to get more comfortable and Alec panicked.

"No, no, I'm sorry, don't leave me." Alec sobbed.

"Shhh, I'm not leaving until Magnus gets here, relax, son." Asmodeus soothed Alec, "Everything is going to be fine."

\------

"He- he was here." Inquisitor Herondale stuttered as they stared at the empty cell.

"Well, he's not here now." Jace snarled, "Where is my Parabatai?!" 

"I don't know." Inquisitor Herondale whispered.

"Find out!" Izzy snarled.

"No one saw anything." Simon said, "But the Brothers said that the shadows kept moving where they shouldn't be, whatever that means."

Magnus frowned and looked around his magic swirling around him as he used it to find out who had been there before them.

"Inquisitor, if you or any Clave member or representative come near my family without my express permission again I will make sure you never do so again." Magnus warned her.

"How dare you threaten-" 

"How dare you threaten a child not even born!" Magnus yelled, "My daughter, my lover, mine, if you think for one second that I would allow you to harm them without consequences or threaten them you have another thing coming, every Warlock knows not to answer a call from the Clave, until you apologize to Alexander and I decide that you deserve our assistance." Magnus sneered at her as he made a portal, "Any one who is coming with me, let's go."

They entered the portal leaving a frightened and worried Inquisitor Herondale behind in the darkness of the City of Bones.

\-----

Alec stared down at the little girl in his arms, now he understood why women went through that more than once, for this, this feeling of happiness and love.

"She's beautiful." Alec sobbed as he trace the baby's cheek lightly, her hair was soft and wet, the same black that Magnus had, Alec wished she'd open her eyes so that he could see if they were Magnus' as well.

Alec nuzzled against the little girl, breathing in her scent.

"Alexander." A voice breathed.

Alec looked up and smiled at Magnus, Asmodeus moving so Magnus could take his place, letting Alec lean against his chest as he traced down the same cheek as Alec had.

"She's lovely." Magnus whispered.

"Yeah." Alec murmured, "Oh."

The little girl blinked open her eyes with a yawn.

"She has your eyes, Magnus." Alec smiled, "She's perfect."

"Yes, perfect." Magnus breathed pressing a soft kiss to Alec's forehead as his daughter wrapped her hand around his index finger, "Nila Rani Bane, hello, sweetheart, I'm your Papa."

\------

Baby Bane's name means Blue Song, even though Rani is apparently a boy's name but whatever Alec doesn't care he liked it.

Thank you all for joining me, you've been wonderful.


	4. Ten years On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ten years later.

Summary: Ten years later 

\-----

"Another one?" Asmodeus asked as he sat next to Alec on the bench.

"You say that like you don't love each one of them." Alec smiled at the Demon, the hell hound at his feet sniffing at the hand offered to her before she laid her head down again.

When Asmodeus had handed Magnus the puppy he'd held it at arm's length until Alec had taken and cradled the small thing, she'd barely fit in his hand back then and now she was as tall as he was when she put her front paws on his shoulder which she never did when he was pregnant. Arrow had accepted each one of his children as they came along protecting them like they were her own, she had quite a few demon kills of her own from doing so, which had made her grow on Magnus, the fact that she had yet to eat Chairman Meow helped too.

"Planning anymore after this?" Asmodeus asked.

"Not really, nine is enough don't you think?" Alec asked.

"What is this one's name?" Asmodeus asked.

"Magnus tricked me into Iskandar Niko." Alec sighed.

Asmodeus laughed, loudly attracting the attention of the children playing before them, some kind of game involving kicking a ball, which they abandoned to crowd Alec and Asmodeus, tiny voices shouting 'Grandpa' over and over again.

Alec smiled, what greater protection after their own father was there than an actual Demon and Asmodeus had sworn never to harm any of Magnus' children as long as he could visit and spend time with them, supervised by Alec or Izzy but it was better than nothing to Asmodeus.

Alec remembered the terror that he had felt when Nila was born, born in Edom after Alec had been kidnapped by the Clave in an attempt on her life, The Clave had learned better and none of his children were so much as sneered at when they went to the Institute with Alec when he was working, his duties shared happily with Lydia who had started dating Izzy sometime around the time Alec had his second and third child.

Finding out he was having twins was just as terrifying as finding out he was pregnant with Nila but he loved Imelda Vira and Felix Anto who had been born just before the end of Valentine's war, thankfully the man hadn't dared even try to take any of his children though several of his Shadowhunters thought he might want to use them and had been torn apart by a very protective Arrow, who had barely been the size of a corgi, the hell hound small but fierce just like all of the women in their family.

Ani Vita and Meri Esti had followed, also twins, identical rather than fraternal like Felix and Imelda. The two girls even had the same Warlock mark of silver streaked hair, it sparkled and glittered in the sun and made the two very happy.

Riza Yani had been born premature and Alec had been terrified because he hadn't even realized he might be pregnant until there was blood dribbling down his thighs after a particularly brutal demon hunt and he had gone into premature labor that Catarina hadn't been willing to risk stopping with how distressed the baby was.

Alec had retired from field missions from his bed in the infirmary, his hands holding his baby through the plastic and glass that helped keep his son from getting sick.

Riki Rio and Roni Iwan had been born after Riza and Alec had been worried that maybe the premature birth of Riza made it more likely that they'd be born early too but they had arrived right on time just as the others had, healthy and screaming, Riki with deep blue skin that had earned him his name and Roni with a melodic whining that had earned him his.

That had been year ago and to day was Riki and Roni's birthday and they would soon head back to the loft where Papa and Aunties Cat', Izzy, and Clary were setting up decorations as, Grandpapi Luke, Grandma Maryse and Aunt Lydia were helping Uncles Simon and Raphael prepare the cake and food they would be eating. 

"Hey, sorry, I'm late, there was a bit of a glitch at the Institute." Jace grinned as he cooed at Riki, lifting the boy up from his position at Alec's side and swinging him high up into the air making the boy giggle.

"Me. Me." Roni demanded as he reached for Jace.

Jace handed Riki to Asmodeus and did the same for Roni.

While the Clave was not pleased that a Greater Demon wandered the mundane world as often as Asmodeus did they really hadn't had a choice when word got out to the Warlocks all over the world that they had tried to kill a child of one of their most powerful and it certainly hadn't helped them when Alec had declared that he hadn't been given a choice about the termination of his child, Robert Lightwood was serving a life sentence in servitude to a Vampire clan somewhere in Europe and he was not permitted any information about Alec's children and he had asked.

Inquisitor Herondale had been removed from her position and it had been offered to Alec who had turned it down as he did not want to spend more time in Idris than with his family so the position had been given to Izzy who had been working on making every one in the Shadow world equal, it was slow going but she had made programs available to newly turned Werewolves run by Maia Roberts and a similar program for Vampires run by Simon who had been, according to him, tricked into a Vampire Marriage type thing with Raphael but Simon didn't seem too unhappy with their arrangement.

"Are you ready?" Jace asked.

"Yeah." Alec smiled and took the hand his Parabatai offered him, at nearly seven months it was hard to stand alone, even if he was glamoured from Mundane eyes the baby bump still existed.

Asmodeus handed Riki back to Jace after Alec was standing fully, Arrow pressing her body lightly against him, letting him dig his hand into her fur, usually she was the only support he needed, strong enough to actually bear his weight if she needed to.

Nila took Alec's free hand while Riza climbed onto Arrow's back just in front of Alec's arm so Alec could catch him if he needed to but Riza had a firm grip on Arrow's long black fur.

Alec smiled down at his oldest, her green-gold cat eyes one of the only things she shared with every one of her siblings, black hair being the other whether it was streaked with another color or not.

Meri and Ani begged to ride on Asmodeus' shoulders so, he helped them climb up, Meri preferring the right shoulder and Ani the left, one hand holding tight to Asmodeus' hand and the other small hands being dug into his own black hair for extra balance, Asmodeus never seemed to mind the pain that surely caused him and Alec was glad for that. 

The last two Imelda and Felix ran ahead stopping a few paces in front of them before running back, essentially running circles around them.

They entered the loft and there was a great noise of happiness as every one shouted 'Happy birthday!'

Maryse took Riki from Jace while Izzy grabbed Roni and Alec smiled softly at the happiness that surrounded him.

"Penny for your thoughts, Husband." Magnus whispered in his ear as he wrapped his arms around Alec, caressing his belly for a moment.

They had married when Alec found out he was pregnant with Imelda and Felix, worried that if he and Magnus both died The Clave might try to give the children to Robert Lightwood, Alec had made it clear that if he and Magnus died Izzy got the children and then Jace and Clary, Raphael and Simon got them if something happened to all of them with visitations for Maryse and Luke and Asmodeus. It had been a rushed ceremony amidst planning for battles and evacuations but it was theirs and every one important had been there, Asmodeus had even given Alec to Magnus because Clary and Simon insisted someone had to be given away and the look Magnus had given them when it was suggested that he be given away since his dad was the one they had could have curdled milk or started a forest fire.

"Just happy." Alec sighed.

"Mmm." Magnus pressed a kiss to Alec's neck and breathed him in.

Alec giggled, "Our little Iskandar is lucky to be born into this family."

"Of course he is, it's ours." Magnus smiled and drew Alec closer to the table as the two birthday boys were settled in their seats and Maryse brought out their little individual cakes, each with a magic candle that would go out at the slightest breeze from the boy they were set in front of.

After Riki and Roni had made a mess of themselves for Izzy's camera a larger cake was brought out for every one else to eat and Alec watched his family and relaxed with Arrow at his feet once more and cake in hand, before the night was out he'd had ten pieces of cake but had only had a bite from each piece as children had begged for bites, his Husband and Parabatai too, and he had two tired one year olds tucked into his sides and Alec was content and eventually he fell asleep to the low, familiar murmuring voices of his friends and family and Alec loved this little taste of heaven he'd been granted.

\----

The Bane Babies in order

Nila Rani - Blue Song - F 10

Imelda Vira Bane - Battle Hero - F 8  
Felix Anto - Happy War Child - M 8

Meri Esti -Joyous Honey -F 5  
Ani Vita - Beautiful Life - F 5

Riza Yani - Summer Peace - M 3

Riki Rio - Powerful River -M 1  
Roni Iwan - Singing (the) Archer - M 1

Iskandar Niko - Guardian Loved by All - M unborn

 

I did not give Izzy or Jace children because they weren't ready.

Izzy is fixing the Clave and is planning on convincing either Jace or Alec or Simon to help her and Lydia have their own, likely Jace or Simon figuring Alec would just end up stealing the new baby or something.

Clary has told Jace that she is not ready for children or even sure if she wasn't to carry on the Morganstern line, Jace respects this and has proposed adoption orphaned Shadowhunters or even a Warlock if that's what the child they fall in love with is.

Simon and Raphael have enough children that aren't with all of their freshly turned Vampirelings, Jace has offered Raphael a single glass of blood so he can walk in the sun with Simon and their nieces and nephews and to see his sister more often before she dies.

Luke and Maryse are happily being Grandma and Grandpapi, none of the children know that Luke isn't their real Grandpapi and Maryse will never acknowledge the man who almost took these children from all of them because Alec admitted to her that if the Clave had succeeded in hurting Nila he would never have been able to get over it just like Maryse never got over Max's death.

Asmodeus has tried to get Alec and Magnus to come to Edom for a visit but they don't want the kids there that young not trusting all of the demons there to have their best interests at heart. Asmodeus understands but still tries to give each of the children their own hell hound much to Magnus' dismay and Alec's amusement.

And Arrow is a good doggy, yes, she is, eating all the demons that try to hurt her pack and her Alpha (Alec) or his puppies and if the fleshy ones try to hurt them then she gets a tasty snack and all the cuddles from Alpha and the puppies, Alpha's mate (Magnus) even gives her extra treats for protecting her pack, like she wouldn't otherwise, and soon Alpha would have another puppy and while she would have to be extra gentle with it she would get pictures and cuddles when she wrapped herself around it to keep it warm while it slept, Alpha's puppies were born without fur, imagine that.


	5. Onesies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A description of the Onesies Baby Banes have received and who from.

Someone asked me about the Onesies, I don't know how to add pictures so I'll just describe them.  
\------

Simon buys Themed ones the one he is most proud of is the one that says "The Force that Awakens you" Because that is one that Alec allows the kids to wear all the time, Alec doesn't understand why Simon giggles every time he sees it being worn. Simon has also bought an Obi-wan and R2-D2 Onesies for the kids. And one that says "Storm Pooper" on the front with a storm trooper helmet and on the back over the diaper says "The Dark Side." The Themed ones Simon buys are not limited to Star Wars, he throws in some Harry Potter and Avengers themed ones and a few others that no one recognizes because it Simon and he exist in a different world than they do, they are all aware of this even if Simon is a Vampire.

Isabelle and Jace buy Aunty themed Onesies because they know the kids' Aunts are Awesome and Scary. One says "My Aunty shall teach me of Shopping and all things Fabulous" Isabelle got a similar one for Magnus that says Papa instead of Aunty. Another one is "I am beautiful and Brilliant and obviously take after my Aunt." And "My Aunt will teach me the Fun Stuff."

Lydia got them a Onesie that Says "My Aunt and I got in Trouble today" and a similar one that says "My Aunts and I got in trouble today" continues in parentheses that says "There still in time out". It's one of Alec's Favorites.

Alec bought a cute blue one that said "I love my Papa." mainly because Magnus had been on a week trip to China to talk with the high Warlock there and it had made his cry and miss Magnus, he was almost seven months with Imelda and Felix.

Magnus buys Punny ones. One said, "I'm glad to be out, I was running Womb." When Alec had been handed it by a grinning Magnus Alec had thrown it at his smug little face but it was one of the first that Nila had worn. He also buys ones that compliment Daddy such as "Of course I'm cute, Have you seen my Daddy?" because they make Alec turn red.

Clary bought one that said, "Don't mess with me, my Daddy's a hunter." and one that said "World's most expensive Alarm Clock." to match Simon's "Force that Awakens you." 

Raphael bought a Onesie that said "If you mess with me you mess with my Aunt, and you Don't ant to mess with her." That every one got a kick out of.

Maryse bought one that said "I have the Best Aunts and Uncles." That made nearly everyone tear up.

And Asmodeus buys Nila a white one with a stylized picture of the devil on it that says "Hell Child" that Alec and Magnus reluctantly put her in because technically she was having been born in Edom and all. He gets them another one that says "Demon Spawn" because it makes him giggle.

Luke buys Imelda and Felix a set of Onesies that said "I was planned" on one and "I was Not" on the other. 

As children grow these are not every Onesies or Outfits Baby Banes got but rather a few Honorable mentions, they get things, toys and clothes from all around the world not just from their Papa but from visiting Warlocks and Shadowhunters who love to coo over the little ones, Tessa Grey among them and she has useful advice for Alec to help him raise his little Warlock/Shadowhunter hybrids, which Alec is grateful for because as nice as Asmodeus, Luke, and his Mother's advice is, it's not very helpful when your six month old twins have somehow manages to make the loft's gravity vanish.


End file.
